HIDEOUS
by Iland Girl
Summary: Beauty is only skin deep. How right that statement is, and the Avengers are soon going to learn that despite the honest facade S.H.I.E.L.D. shows the world, they are still the ones that have the dirtiest hands. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s past was swept under the rug, but some of it refuses to be forgotten. They were abused and ignored, but they're back, and they want revenge. Post Movie. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**HIDEOUS**

* * *

_Bruce Banner x Ace (OC)_

* * *

_The Avengers copyright Marvel Studios_

_Hideous copyright Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Revenge"_

* * *

The city of Manhattan had been calm lately.

The wreckage of the battle between the Chitauri and the Avengers had been cleaned up. Yet just six months later, another threat appeared. Molly Solue was just having a regular, relaxing day in the city. She had the day off and planned to go to the bank to deposit a few cheques, just the usual, nothing abnormal at all about that.

Just outside the doors, she bumped into another woman roughly.

"Pardon me." She said, being kindly. The other woman stared at her for a moment, a frown on her face, but then she grinned wickedly. Molly tried not to stare, and instead went to turn around. The other woman, however, grabbed her upper arm roughly and spun her back. The blond curls whipped around as Molly was forced to face the strangely strong woman.

"You'll do, I suppose." The other woman said, her voice sickly smooth, like honey that had been poisoned. Molly's eyes widened as a car pulled up, the back door being opened. She tried to wretch herself away, but the woman's strength was beyond reckoning.

"Help! Somebody help me!" She screamed. People turned, a few men running over to see what was happening as Molly continued to try and fight. One man came all the way up to the aggressor, and he even grabbed her opposite arm.

"Hey! Cut it out! If she says no you shouldn't-" Before he could finish, she plucked him from the ground and tossed him across the street. He hit the fashion boutique window, shattering it as he fell through. She grinned wickedly when she saw the other males back off. Throwing the screeching woman into the car, she too climbed in when she heard the police sirens.

Shutting the door, the car sped off. The woman looked to the other occupants- the driver, and two passengers other than herself and Molly.

"Drive."

The tires squealed as the car tore out to the streets. Molly was being held against the only male's chest, and she looked utterly terrified. The other woman gulped, looking over the woman with blond hair and blue eyes. Molly was pretty, that much she couldn't argue with.

"Adrenna," The nervous girl began, looking over to the woman. Said woman sneered at the nervous, younger woman. "I think we should let her go."

"Willow, when will you learn?" She tsked a few times, and slowly reached to wrap her hand around Molly's left wrist. The blond was so terrified of the brunette that she just sat still, her wide icy blue eyes staring at Adrenna with absolute fear.

"Sometimes you need to do bad things, and sometimes..." She said, a wicked grin on her face as she twisted her hand sharply. A snap could be heard before Molly erupted into cries of pain. The screeches died down when the male put a hand over her mouth.

"Sometimes those bad things are fun too." Adrenna said, tucking a stray curl behind the girl's ear. Willow nodded, but her body was trembling.

The police cruisers had trapped the rogue vehicle outside though, making the driver brake sharply. Adrenna was not impressed, but when she saw the huge road block of white and blue cars, she smirked evilly.

"We've got you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" An officer with a speaker shouted at them.

"Hostile, you hold onto her." Adrenna said before pushing the door open and stepping out casually. The way she was standing in her leather jacket and tall boots, a few officers felt like she were a predator.

They were her prey.

With a grin that showed everything but innocence, Adrenna lifted both her hands in the air as though she was surrendering. The police weren't so convinced though.

"Put your hands on your head and leaned against the car!" The head officer called again, but Adrenna just chuckled before making two fists and slamming them into the concrete. The road caved in where she punched, the crack stopping just shy of the car she had emerged from. Grabbing a piece of the ground, she threw it at the officer with the speaker.

His eyes widened at the large size of heavy rock, twice the size of himself, as it flew at him. He and the other officers ducked as it hit his car, and ultimately broke through their road block.

The car sped off, leaving Adrenna behind as it raced through the small opening, but the brunette didn't looked worried. Instead she peeled back more of the road, using it as a guard against the bullets that a few officers fired at her, and broke down even deeper into the sewers. She cracked the pipe, easily getting into the system and took off running into the darkness.

"I need back up! One squad after the car! I need at least five men into the sewers! Hurry!" A Chief officer called into his radio. The city was in a frenzy as the car sped around corners, people and others flying out of the way as the police fired after it.

This was only just the beginning though.

* * *

Fury looked at the live cameras in Manhattan, his one uncovered eye glaring at the screen as he watched the woman tear apart the streets with her bare hands. He hadn't thought such a person would strike, and so soon after such a huge battle?

"Stark and Banner have been informed of the attack." Agent Hill said as she returned to stand close to Fury. He nodded, but otherwise didn't tear his eyes form the scene.

If anyone could take them down, it was those two.

* * *

Adrenna had been running through the sewers for close to half an hour now.

She had been following a map on her wrist watch, the holographic screen showing her the cars location, the streets, and of course where she herself was as well.

She was almost there though.

* * *

Up in the car, things were a bit less calm.

Willow looked down at the grieving woman, Molly looked like she was ready to pass out from shock, and her wrist was swollen and purple.

"It's a clean break, it would've healed nicely." Hostile said, stroking the blonde's hair. Willow looked at him with a frown, she didn't like when he was calm, it usually meant he was close to his breaking point.

"Hostile... please don't say that." Willow said, looking at the blond who looked back at her with pleading eyes. All this had started just because she chose today to go to the bank. Why did she chose today? What good was it now? Stupid cheques...

"It's alright Willow, you won't have to do anything." Hostile said, but then the driver slammed on the breaks again, making them all fumble around in their seats before getting upright and proper again. "Fellgrum! What happened?"

"You might want to look for yourself." Fellgrum replied. Hostile leaned forward in his seat, looking around the mess of blonde curls and onwards to the figure blocking their way. In front of them stood a tall, green, hideous monster, who was shouting at the top of his lungs in excitement for the fight ahead. Hostile snarled before he tossed the blond to the brunette and stepped out of the car.

The hulk roared again, but before he or Hostile could do anything, the car next to them was plucked off the ground by none other than the man in the metal suit- Tony Stark. Better known as Iron Man. He picked the car up and started to take off with it.

This got Hostile angry, so angry that he growled. He glared at the car- he couldn't let it get away. Then, to bystander's surprise, his eyes turned black. His skin followed suit shortly after, his teeth and claws elongated, but then the strangest of his transformation occured. His body started to morph too, fur began to sprout from his pours as thick as an animals, his growl sounded almost feline in nature now.

The Hulk ignored this, and he charged at the crouching creature. Yet even in his fast pace, the Hulk didn't reach Hostile in time. Right when he would've punched the cat like creature, the road split beneath him, and Adrenna came flying up. She punched his square in the jaw, knocking him backwards and on his behind. She landed gracefully next to Hostile, but stayed behind him as the cat like creature took off with inhuman speed.

Adrenna watched him leave before looking to the tall green giant and grinning with excitement.

"Looks like it's you and me."

The Hulk roared, before both of them ran at each other.

* * *

Tony placed the car down at the edge of the city, but not before blowing the tires to bits. They weren't getting very far now, so he stood next to the car, his one hand opened to fire if anything popped out at him, but before he could even touch the handle, Hostile tackled him to the ground.

Tony went flying, the metal protecting his back scraping across the road as Hostile tried to bite at his face mask. The metal man held up an arm to block him, before he used his other hand to blow Hostile back. The cat like creature went flying, but landed on his feet and growled. Tony stood between him and the car, making Hostile growl more before he pushed off the ground, attacking immediately after he regained his balance.

Tony shot out a blast, hitting the creature square in the chest and making him fly back, but Hostile was relentless, he kept coming at Tony.

"Doesn't know when to quit." Tony muttered, going to shoot him again, but he dodged this time, tackling Tony into the car with enough force to flip the vehicle over as they continued on their path. Once again, Tony blasted him off, but this time Hostile sunk his teeth into his arm's metal, and he literally bit right through it and punctured skin. Tony winced, but the blast made the feline go flying back to the other side of the car.

Both stood up, Tony preparing to attack again, but the feline dove in through the upside down window, noises could be heard, cries and screams made, but as Stark prepared to open the other door and attack, he was stopped in the most peculiar of ways.

Roots sprouted from the ground, wrapping around him and completely constricting his movements. At the same time, another car rolled up next to them on the far side where Tony couldn't see. He heard the sounds of doors opening and slamming, but when he saw the man known as Hostile back in his regular form, he knew this wasn't good.

With only one good arm to blast with, he'd have to wait for the right time to get free, or this guy would get him again. Yet as the green eyed man approached him, there was no hostility. He stopped a few feet in front of the beaten car, before pulling on some sunglasses.

"The Birdman has a message," He began, the roots constricting Stark even more. "He ready for revenge, on all of you."

There.

Stark blasted through the roots, but before he could charge at Hostile, he was constricted again in the roots, more flying from the earth to hold him flat on the ground. Hostile chuckled at Tony's attempts before walking casually over to the other car. When Tony heard the door shut and them drive away, he began to struggle again. Only after ten minutes did the roots stop holding him down. They died instantly around him, so he wretched himself to his feet and looked around.

"What the Hell was that?"

* * *

"We've received word from Stark... they got away."

Agent Hill said this as she walked up to Fury once again. The dark skinned man just glared at the screen some more, his eyes must've been deceiving him- there was no way this was happening.

The Hulk had smashed the woman into the sewers, but just when it seemed like she was down, she returned and sent him in instead. The shock from the rupture had nearly toppled the buildings around them.

Now Fury watched as a confused Banner emerged from the hole. He looked around, seemingly not sure how he got there. Obviously he had been expecting a body, or some indication that he had won. The doctor wasn't eager to transform, especially not in a heavily populated area. Yet he had understood that in the face of danger, he was ultimately protecting the civilians.

Stark wasn't in much better shape, from what he had seen. Never had he seen such abilities before, dare he say he was intrigued.

"Stark also said that the Birdman is ready for revenge, sir." Agent Hill began, not liking the dawn of knowledge on her superior's face then. "Do you know what he means?"

"Yes," Fury said slowly, watching replays of the battle on the screen. "It means we are at war again."

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is a brand new idea that broke through after I saw the Avengers... eight times... Anyway, I have to admit the only movie I've seen is Iron Man 1 and 2, but my friend was such a chatter box during the first time I saw the Avengers that I think I'm basically up to speed with it all. If something is wrong, please, for the love of God, let me know. I hate when nobody says anything! **

**Okay, so I figured I was just gunna play around on this for now... This should be interesting... I've got to admit, I love Mark as Bruce... it just works so well! There may be a love triangle... hard to say... Tony's taken, otherwise he'd been my first choice but... eh... we'll see where my mind takes me! **

**Review please!**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIDEOUS**

* * *

_Bruce Banner x Ace (OC)_

* * *

_The Avengers copyright Marvel Studios_

_Hideous copyright Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

_"We're Watching You"_

* * *

The six partners in the Avengers had all arrived last night.

Thor had arrived just in time, he was only here to send a message that Loki was indeed being punished and the Tesseract was in capable hands, but he came at the perfect time to also offer aid.

Fury was awaiting for everyone to settle as he and Agent Hill stood at the head of the table. Their new base was located just outside of Manhattan, underground and out of sight for the most part. He wanted to make sure they were all there to hear what he had to say, to see the footage with their own eyes.

He was silent until Stark stormed in the room in his usually brash way.

"Now is it just me or do all of these bases look the same? Is the designer short handed or is it so nobody gets lost?" Tony offered, but when nobody said anything he rolled his eyes before sitting down.

"Thank you all for coming," Fury began in his usual flat tone. He stepped aside so all six members could see the TV he had been in front of. "Please see this video before we continue."

Agent Hill pressed play, and the video opened up to first the bank security camera showing Adrenna capturing Molly, then to Bruce in his almighty green glory fighting against her, and finally a cut to a replay of what Tony had collected of the attack against him. When the video stopped, every single one of them looked surprised and confused.

"The message given to us was that the Birdman is ready to take his revenge on us." Fury began, making Steve Rogers furrow his brow a bit more.

"Do you know who this man is?" He asked, frowning slightly. Fury nodded his head, though he didn't look at all happy about having to explain who he was.

Then again, he never looked happy.

"He was part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first group of agents," He paused, glancing at Hill, Barton, and Romanoff. "They were known as the Aviators."

Tony snorted at the names. Birds, what were the rest called? Big Bird and Tori? Great.

"The Aviators?" Thor repeated, trying the name out on his own tongue. Fury nodded, turning to a control panel as he began to press buttons.

"When S.H.I.E.L.D. first began it's work, we hired seven assassins who were already well trained to kick start things. Together they never failed a mission. All of them were incredible spies." He said.

"So what happened?" Bruce asked, imagining all the outcomes. Fury looked up to him, his face even more furious than usual.

"They were too good," He began, turning back to the screen. "They were so good that my superiors shut them down. They didn't like it, so they wiped all of our data on them and a few projects before trying to escape. While doing so, they destroyed the labs and were struck by one of the formulas. Which is probably what made them act the way they did when you met them."

They all looked up to the TV again when it changed to a camera. It was a live video stream of a cell somewhere inside the base. A few of the Avengers squinted, seeing a small girl sitting against one of the walls.

"Is that a woman?" Steve asked as he squinted. Thor, who had been standing behind Steve's chair, leaned against it to see better.

"This, is Ace. One of the seven members of the Aviators. We arrested her last week, she seems to have branched off from the group." Fury said, taking in the mixed expressions on their faces.

"Ace hasn't responded to any questions about the Aviators or herself, not even from torture." Agent Hill added, noting the way Steve glanced at her.

"You sure she's like them?" Bruce began, furrowing his brow as he looked at the sickly looking woman. "I mean she looks like she could barely walk on her own two feet right now."

"Without a doubt," Fury began. "Ace was named the number one agent for a reason."

"So why catch her?" Steve asked. "Why not just kill her?"

"Because then we lose our only lead to the others." Clint said, glancing at Natasha.

"Okay pause for second will you?" Tony began as he made a few hand gestures agreeing with his thoughts. "Let's say she can lead us to the Bird...man... thing... group- whatever. What makes you think she's willing to do it?" He asked, challenging Fury.

"I agree with Tony on this one," Bruce added, shaking his head at the screen. "If she's as good as you say she is, there's no way she's going to lead us to the Aviators."

Tony made a motion towards Bruce, as though he had just raised a valid statement. Steve rolled his eyes while Clint and Natasha exchanged looks. Fury looked at the group before replying.

"Because despite how good she is, Ace still puts a high price on her freedom." He said, but then he pressed a button. The woman jumped a bit, but never made a noise. The group squinted a bit more before seeing a wire tapped to her tied arm. the woman was actually strapped to the wall, wires attached to her. They were still torturing her.

"Ace, have you given in yet?" Fury asked, and between her ragged breaths, the blonde looked up at the camera through greasy, matted locks.

"Depends..." She began, making Tony look surprised. "Have you admitted to being a pirate yet?" She breathed out. Bruce pursed his lips to hide a smile, Tony chuckled a bit at that, while Steve gave both of them a look of disappointment.

"How long have I been down here anyway?" She added, her head slumping over with lack of energy.

"Eight days and twelve hours." Fury said, making the woman chuckle.

"New record."

Fury pressed the button again, making the woman jolt, but still, she didn't make a single noise. He held down the button for a moment, before Steve called out to him. Fury looked over to him, but then looked back at the screen. He thought she would've caved by now, she may be an excellent spy, but she was under no circumstances tolerant to pain. The last time she had been tortured by the enemy, she broke free in three days. Now she was completely stuck though, no way out at all.

"You know, you've asked me periodically whether I've given up, I'm guessing sometime around mid day after you've finished going trigger happy." She said, making Fury press the button again for a second.

"Yeah like that," She muttered unhappily. "Anyway, this is the ninth time you've contacted me." She muttered.

"Your point?" Fury asked.

"You lied, today is Monday, not Sunday. There's a big difference." She said matter-of-factually. Tony quirked his head, Bruce frowned, and the rest of the group looked confused by her words.

"And?" Fury practically demanded, but Ace just chuckled, a wicked smirk on her face as she looked back up to the camera.

"Hmph, my point is you don't get Sundays off, do you?"

She received a long jolt after that.

Fury turned then, glancing at the team behind him. Agent Hill motioned for another person to dissemble the microphone and TV and put it away for now.

"She knows something." Steve said, but Tony shook his head.

"No, she wants us to know she knows something," He paused and glanced at Steve. "There's a difference."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a difference between her knowing something, and her knowing something!" Steve snapped, making Natasha roll her eyes.

"Ladies you're both pretty, alright?" She muttered. They both glanced at her before Clint opened his mouth.

"What if she doesn't know something and is just fishing?" Clint asked, making Thor speak up.

"Perhaps she isn't in league with them at all? Perhaps she doesn't know anything?" The demi-god questioned. Steve shook his head though in disagreement.

"She obviously knows something if she's so keen on the dates, but she could be using her knowledge to her advantage." He said, Tony sighing as he watched the screen.

"Then again you did call her the best spy you ever had, she could be lying through her teeth." Stark said, but he couldn't deny the confident smirk on her face that said she knew what she was talking about. Even as it vanished when she closed her eyes and rested back against the wall, the imagery of that smirk was tattooed to the inside of his eyelids.

She wasn't lying.

She couldn't be.

At least, he didn't think she could.

"Okay, say we let her out, and she helps us, great. But what if she makes a run for it? We then just lost not only our lead, but our chance at leveling the playing field." Bruce countered, trying to see things from both perspectives.

"There are always tough choices to make, this one, you must all make together." Fury said. The Avengers all looked at each other, but no one spoke up after that.

* * *

Adrenna walked down the isles of the local Walmart. Her chocolate orbs were covered with sunglasses, and the hood over her head hid the rest of her, not that anyone was really looking. Her hand was clasped in another, a man that was tall with broad shoulders. His icy blue eyes scanned the isles as they both walked casually.

This was their date.

He leaned down as she leaned up, both of them locking lips shortly, sweetly, before they continued on.

"You said anywhere, right?" Adrenna asked, making the man chuckle.

"Anything you want babe." He said, making the girl give the wicked grin, the right side of her lips curled up a bit higher.

"I love you."

She then let go of his hand and ran in the direction to the entrance to the mall, the food court to be exact. In the center of the food court was a large fountain. Most people threw their pennies in there, but Adrenna had a special idea planned for this one. She grinned wickedly when she saw the miniature Statue of Liberty sitting in the center of the fountain.

The man made his way over to her, and she beamed up at him as he smirked down at her.

"Babe this is perfect!" She said, giggling as he captured her in his arms.

"No you're perfect." He cooed, kissing her neck and then her lips.

"Can't argue with that logic." She teased, biting her bottom lip when he pulled away.

They walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

Tony stood in the meeting room, watching the camera set on Ace. The girl looked to be asleep, her breathing level as she dozed. He couldn't place it, but somewhere inside of him, he knew she wasn't lying.

He was always right, after all.

Still, if she was really as good as Fury made her out to be...

"It's getting late," Bruce said as he walked in, but when Tony didn't turn to look at him, he sighed and stood next to him. They both watched the relaxed girl, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. "Still bugged about her words?"

"I just don't get how someone so fragile looking can be so valuable to S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony admitted, furrowing his brow. Bruce chuckled a bit.

"Yeah well we're both great examples of that." He muttered, glancing at Tony. The billionaire sneered jokingly at him before looking back to the camera.

"I mean, how could she have known about the Aviators attacking unless she herself was apart of it? She's been locked up for nearly ten days, the birdies attacked yesterday. The only way for her to know something is to be involved, but Fury himself said she wandered out of her little nest and decided to spread her wings and fly off into the sunset." Tony muttered, rubbing his face a bit.

"Look Tony, if anything's fishy, it's got to be in why she's here now, right before the Aviators attacked." Bruce said smoothly.

Something just didn't add up, but Stark was adamant on figuring it out. There was not even a speck of information of her or the Aviators anywhere in the system, them erasing their existence was probably true, but somewhere along that story he had a feeling it veered off.

"Something smells fishy." Tony said, scratching his chin a bit. Bruce nodded in mock understanding.

"Hm, well when you figure it out, let me know after I get a good night's sleep." He said, patting Stark on the shoulder before walking for the door. Tony continued to stare at the sleeping girl, before he too turned to walk out. It was only after he shut the door did the girl move. She twitched, but then glanced up at the camera and gave a wicked smile.

The microphone had been left on.

* * *

Lucy Stevenson and Alexia Freeman had been at the mall multiple times. Each time they had been, they tossed a penny in the fountain for good luck. Today was extra special though, Lucy had spotted her crush, alone, glancing through the CD's of HMV. She had been so excited, she almost jumped at him right then and there.

Her friend Alexia stopped her though.

"You need to get some luck!" Alexia warned, making Lucy nod vigorously. If it would get her the attention she wanted, she'd do just about anything for some luck right now. They rushed over to the fountain, pulling out pennies. Alexia kissed hers for good luck, smiled at the penny, and then tossed it in. The copper coated coin making a plunking noise as it hit the water surface and broke through, the best friend then turned to Lucy and grinned.

Lucy looked down to her coin and smiled, before looking down at her penny. She was about to whisper it her wish when something landed right on the surface.

A strange liquid that almost matched the copper tones of the penny, it made her frown as another landed on her wrist. It was only against her pale skin that she saw it.

It was blood.

Confusion swept through her, Alexia looked at her and then the spot, the other girl's breath doubled in pace as she nervously locked eyes with her friend. They both looked up in unison, and then screamed in unison.

Molly Solue was strapped to the roof, her arms spread out in eagle span, she was loosely tied to a banister right over the fountain. The ties were frayed and weak though, and they were about to give. The woman groaned, her blonde curls falling into her face as she looked around. Where was she? Oh God was she in that place still?

The sounds of multiple people screaming caught her attention. Her eyes snapped open then, and she wished she hadn't. Below her was a roaring crowd of on lookers, some freaked out and others staring in fearful awe. They didn't know what to do at all, so they watched her. A man shouted for a ladder, making Molly more frantic.

It was such a long drop...

The ropes frayed a bit, making Molly gasp and look at the ties that held her to the beam. How had she even gotten up here in the first place? She'd been in the Hell hole before they knocked her out, cut and beaten, sworn at and cursed... she didn't know what she had done wrong in her thirty years of life. Yet apparently she had done everything wrong, if this was her moment of judgement, she clearly didn't meet the standards.

The ropes snapped.

Molly screamed as she fell, her limbs flailing as she hopelessly grasped at thin air. Nothing could stop her, she was too well positioned about the spikes. Her gut broke her fall as she was impaled by the crown spike.

How ironic of her to die on the monument of freedom itself.

She closed her eyes as the screams became further and further away.

The crowd around, however, had to rip their eyes to look back to the ceiling again. How could they not notice the bleeding girl for nearly half the day? When had she been put up there? How had she been put up there? Who did it? Why did they do it? All these questions, so few of answers.

Then they saw it.

Molly's body had been hiding a long white banner that dangled from the ceiling when she fell. It was stained in splotches with her blood, and was writing in bold writing.

_We're watching you._

Yet nobody knew who it was for.

* * *

**Well, I was originally debating on whether Molly should die or not, but alas, she isn't the main heroine in this story, but I was also fighting how dark this story should get, but I think it might get a little dark for a bit. Don't worry, I hate writing super dark stories with no humor or light to them, so I shall try to bring comic relief at appropriate times... ish...  
**

**So, hopefully somebody reviews this one! I think this is all I'm writing for tonight, hopefully you guys like this story so far! I don't usually write in third person, I prefer first, but I think that this would be a lot easier than switching POVs every few scenes. I wanted to play the story much like the avengers movie, switching sides to see where everybody's at. I love it, and this POV is starting to grow on me...  
**

**Ah, anybody liking Ace yet? I tell ya, I kicked around whether Adrenna or Ace should be the main heroine for a long time, but Ace's personality clinked with Bruce's way better... even if I like Adrenna more.  
**

**So, anybody curious about what's going on? Any questions? I tried to go as original as I could with this, hopefully you guys like it ;)  
**

**Review please!**

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HIDEOUS**

* * *

_Bruce Banner x Ace (OC)_

* * *

_The Avengers copyright Marvel Studios_

_Hideous copyright Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

_"Back to the Wall"_

* * *

It was silent in the meeting room as all six Avengers returned once again.

Not even Tony said anything as Fury watched them. They had all heard the news just hours ago, and none of them could fully comprehend it. That woman, who had no connection with the Aviators, and they killed her to get their attention.

Tony felt sick.

"As you can see, they're trying to get our attention." Fury said, flipping to the screen with Ace. She was still tied to the wall, but she looked a lot more tired than yesterday, her body was covered in sweat too. They had turned the heat up in the room, perhaps making her delirious would help her spit out some information.

"We have no choice," Steve said, wanting to bite his own tongue. "If we don't let her out we have no way to find these people."

"Hang on star spangled banner, if we let her out that could be what they want, or did that pass right over your head too?" Stark quipped. Clint shook his head though.

"I agree with Rogers, if we don't have her, we have nothing anyways." He said, looking at the others.

"Perhaps we could still detain her and get her co-operation?" Thor asked, stepping towards the screen to watch her. "Such a tiny girl, can she not be caught if she tries to escape?"

Bruce shrugged, not going with either group, even though it was mostly one sided and then Tony. He wasn't sure who to go with- his gut instinct, his best friend, or his brain. It was all a jumbled mess right now.

"We do have a means to contain her," Fury said, looking to the demi-god. "But getting her to co-operate is a whole different ball game."

Tony quirked his lips, but then he stepped up to the screen and made a motion towards it. Fury waited for a moment, but then turned to the screen and spoke to the woman once turning on the microphone.

"Ace, have you decided to co-operate?" Fury asked, to which the woman tried to look at the camera, but her head fell back against the wall.

"Hmm, do you have a hook as a hand yet? Peg leg? No? There's your answer." She said, but even her voice sounded a bit weak now.

"Hot in there, isn't it." Fury stated, but Ace gave a wry smirk before shaking her head.

"What? Noooo... Actually could you turn it up a bit more? I might be able to melt then..." She slurred, she was so tired, and stupid Fury was... well, making her furious.

Fury went to reply, but then Tony spoke up.

"How badly would you like to get out of there?" He asked, both Fury and Thor looking at him in confusion. Ace chuckled.

"I'd lick a nightclub dance floor."

"That's healthy habit, no wonder you look so sickly. Shame on you." He scolded smoothly, watching for any different movement. "But just because I feel sorry for you, I'm going to get you out."

Ace chuckled slowly, falling asleep from the intense heat.

"Okay, I'll bite. How are you going to do that?" She asked, looking from the ground to the screen again.

"Simple, you bargain your partners' freedom, and we let you go. And you'll never hear from us again." He said as though it were obvious. Fury gave him a look, but Tony made a motion for him to keep quiet.

"Never, ever, so long as I shall live?" She asked, but the ring in her voice was something they weren't expecting.

It was hope.

"Yes." Fury said, making the girl look at the camera. Her eyes were stony, she was covering her true face with a mask, no trusting them in the slightest. Still, hope in a time like this? Anything like it was more than she could ever ask for, ever want.

"Alright." She said flatly.

"That's it?" Steve asked, sounding surprised. Ace chuckled as she stretched against her restraints. Her muscles ached from lack of use, she was dying to get up and walk around.

"I'm the best spy in the world, remember? Of course I can be a double agent too." She said, so Fury turned to Agent Hill and motioned for her to let the woman out. He turned off the screen and the microphone before looking at the group.

"I hope you know what you're dealing with."

* * *

_Click!_

"You will wear this until your task is complete." Fury said as Ace scratched at the collar around her throat. It was a thin, cold metal, but at least she could breathe it was so loose. It had a pendant that had a small glass piece attached. Fury held up a remote to wave in her face.

"If you try to run, if you even think about escaping," He said, flipping the cover off of the remote. The white pendant began beeping then, making Ace glance down at it. She refused to say it made her sweat a little. "So long as you complete your task I will never have to use this."

"Great, I'm a dog to the goody goods, once again." She muttered, though she was at least thankful they let her shower and change into one of their uniforms. It wasn't overly comfy, but it'd do for now.

"Now to get started." Steve began to get her attention. "What can you tell us about the Birdman?"

Ace looked around the room, at all the wondering eyes, she knew, now was not the time to screw up. She glanced at Fury, motioning to the TV.

"Show me to footage." She said, so Fury looked to Agent Hill, who started the camera. As she prepared it, Ace spoke.

"The Birdman himself is, and always has been, the leader. He makes every strategy, flips all the coins, you get it. He says it, we did it. Very simple." She said, looking at all the eyes still on her. Turning around, she watched some of the footage, of the Hulk taking on Adrenna, of Tony's adventures, and finally the coverage of Molly's death. What they expected was some sort of musing about what had just happened, some sort of dry humor from her, but instead, she said something else.

"Replay it." She said, her face a stony slate with nothing to see. Then she pointed suddenly. "Stop! There."

It was the image where Tony had taken on Hostile, right before he lunged. She walked up to the screen and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Something was wrong, it wasn't there like it usually was.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"What's the victim's name?" Ace asked, flitting some long curls out of her face to get a better look.

"Molly Solue." Agent Hill said. Ace frowned, motioning to continue rolling the tape then as well. She watched with intense stares as some Avengers looked away at Molly's death.

"We're watching you." Ace muttered, then she snorted. "That bitch."

"Who?" Thor asked, confused by her speech. Ace turned to the rest of the room and leaned against the table.

"The Birdman isn't calling the shots on this one." Ace said, looking at the confused expressions of everyone.

"Then who is?" Tony asked, sounding slightly unconvinced. Ace sneered at his tone, but ultimately kept explaining her theory.

"Her name is Adrenna, she's the girl who took on Mister Tall Green and Gruesome." She said, gesturing to the TV. Bruce glanced down for a moment, Ace's eyes only flickered to him for a second. "She set this whole thing up, kill two birds with one stone type of thing."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, making Ace roll her eyes.

"The Birdman wants revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. for what they did, and Adrenna must've wanted to test her strength against the epitome of strength himself." Ace said, making Clint raise a brow.

"The Aviators defected of their own accord." He said, making Ace pause before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, look the fact is that they want you all dead, one way or another. And they don't care how they do it, they'll fight until they're dead." She said, very certain of her words.

"What about this Adrenna? What sort of powers does she possess?" Thor asked, Ace glanced at him.

"We all have our code names based on our abilities or roles in the group. Adrenna was a nickname short for adrenaline." She said, looking at her bare hand. "When she was infected, Adrenna received super healing abilities, so often times she would attack and injure herself without thought because she healed so fast. However, each time she healed, her body learned to cope with it. So she became physically stronger each time she fought." Ace explained, looking around the room.

"So this fight with the Hulk," Bruce paused. "It was to test her abilities?"

Ace nodded.

"There's no other reason for her to go against him. She would've gone after Iron Man if she wasn't interested in testing her power." She confirmed.

"So she can actually get _stronger_?" Steve asked, unbelieving. Ace nodded, looking down.

"When I first met Adrenna, she was about half my size and strength, and now..." She glanced at the TV, shuddering at the still of Adrenna and the hulk clashing. "Jesus Christ." She muttered under her breath.

"What about the others?" Fury asked. "There are seven Aviators, including yourself, where can we find them?"

Ace rubbed her chin as she stared at the table in front of her. There was always purpose behind the Birdman's movements, a memoir he was playing in his head, but with Adrenna it was different, her movements were sloppy, uncalculated. Ace wasn't actually sure where to find her, yet at the same time she knew, the stunt played for Molly, it was planned out specifically, but how?

"Calculating their location isn't what we should be focusing on." She began, looking over to Tony as she spoke. "He isn't called the Birdman for nothing. We move around, kick up some dirt, I've never been under the same roof for two nights straight."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Natasha asked, a little exasperated with these people.

"We wait until they reappear. Then we strike, if we can take Adrenna hostage you bet the Birdman will show his head too." Ace said casually.

"We took you hostage, he hasn't appeared." Clint argued, making Ace hold up a finger as though she had a point of argument.

"Ah, but that's because I defected from them, they want me dead more so than alive right now." She said confidently. Bruce watched her, curious about her mannerisms, she threw her hands a lot when she spoke, but it was like she was making sure everyone was kept at a safe distance from her too.

"So how do you propose we capture them?" Fury asked in a sarcastic tone. Ace smirked at him, the clean slate gone as she showed her true emotions.

"Project 8."

"What?" Steve asked, sounding confused. "What's project 8?"

"After the seven Aviators, project 8 was created to capture them but..." Fury trailed off, giving Ace a look.

"Buuuut I swooped in and stole it." She said feigning guilt. "Birdman completed it, but when I left, I took it with me."

"You have it on you?" Tony asked, somehow not believing she could've hidden it so well. She smirked in response, peeling up her shirt to show her hip. A small protrusion could be seen, in then shape of a rectangle.

"You put it _inside_ of you?" Steve asked, slightly repulsed. Clint and Natasha nodded, feeling impressed.

"Good move, underneath enough skin scans won't show something that small." Natasha said.

"So how do you plan to get it out?" Clint asked, raising a brow. Ace rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I was turned into a circuit generator for days, I think I can handle poking around myself." She muttered. Turning to Fury, he once again motioned to Agent Hill. The woman stepped forward with a blank face.

"Follow me to the dissection laboratory." She said. Ace nodded and followed without a word. Before he dismissed everyone, Fury looked around the room of mixed expressions.

He hoped this went well.

* * *

**OMFG YES! First review! Woot! You guys rock! I love you all! Happy New Years dudes and dudettes!**

**Well, I thought it was pretty explanatory, what about you? Please let me know!  
**

**Review please!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
